1. Field
The apparatus and method disclosed and claimed in this document pertains generally to continuity loops. More particularly, the new and useful embodiments of the continuity loop disclosed and claimed in this document pertain to a hardware continuity loop and a software-assisted hardware continuity loop for preventing unauthorized vehicle misappropriation. The hardware continuity loop is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for disabling operability of a vehicle using a mobile satellite communications system.
2. Background
A system for at least two-way communications between remote computers on a mobile satellite communications system, such as a vehicle dispatcher computer and one or more communications units in a vehicle, is increasingly in demand. Users of such a system desire to track the location of vehicles, communicate with vehicle operators, and monitor various problems affecting vehicle operators. Efforts to locate, track, identify, and communicate with such vehicles has been enhanced by combining the U.S. Global Positioning System with a variety of hardware and software system components.
Demand also has increased for enhanced capabilities of the mobile satellite communications system to include apparatus and features that signal attempted or actual unauthorized vehicle misappropriation. According to the Insurance Information Institute, every 26 seconds a motor vehicle is stolen in the United States. 92 million trucks and truck tractors operate on United States highways. A new Interstate-rated long-haul truck may cost in excess of $100,000 U.S. Accordingly, preventing unauthorized vehicle misappropriation is of concern to vehicle operators, vehicle owners, and insurance companies.
The term “vehicle” as used in this document includes but is not limited to not only ground-based motorized vehicles including trucks, cars, and trains, but also ships, boats, airborne means of transport, and the like. The term “remote” as used in this document means that one object is removed in space from another systemically interrelated but distant object or objects, or that one object has the capability of acting on, controlling, sending data to, or acquiring data from, such other systemically interrelated but distant object or objects, without coming into physical contact with one another.
As indicated, demand has risen for a new, useful and improved mobile satellite communications system with enhanced capabilities for inter-communication among computers and users of a mobile satellite communications system such as Qualcomm Incorporated's OMNIVISION™ system (in this document, “mobile satellite communications system”). The hardware continuity loop disclosed and claimed in this document significantly alters the structure and co-operation of structure used in the mobile components of earlier mobile satellite communications systems, and thereby enhances the capabilities of such a system to counter actual or attempted vehicle misappropriation by providing apparatus not available in current systems.